Naruto High :First Term,First Year
by xxpriestess-of-the-moonxx
Summary: High school,boyfriends,girlfriends,love triangles and homework. the naruto gang are regular teenagers with regular high school . join the gang and their journey through high school
1. Chapter 1

Naruto high: first term, first year

Chapter 1:getting ready part one

Chloe senju (think that's how you spell it)heard her name being yelled by her ugly step mother .''CHLOE GET UP NOWWW '' her step mother yelled once again. It was her first year at konoha high and she turned 16 in 8 days and her birthday was the worst day ever.

So Chloe got up, showered and got dressed. She wore a peachy coloured blouse with a tribal print pencil skirt, black leggings, and a black cardigan and black high wedges .she put on lots of black mascara, clear lipgloss, foundation and peach eyeshadow. Her hair was down and straight(she has an emo fringe) she picked up her school bag ( beige croc satchel, river island ) and went down stairs kissed her brother thor(don't ask me) goodbye and glared at everyone else and slammed the door as she left.

She opened the garage door(btw she is from the richest family in konoha so she lives in a massive mansion) and climbed into her white bugatti veyron and sped of to tentens house.

Ino yamanaka woke up as her brother deidara came in.''hey sis you need to get up kay'' then left. Her brother was sort of an emo like his mates but without the slitting himself bit.

She got up showered and got dressed . She wore a dark blue over -seized top with a black pencil skirt, lepord print scarf, leather jacket with beige high heels.

She put on mascara pink lipstick, foundation and no eyeshadow and since she very long hair she French braided it to the side leaving out her bangs .Ino picked up her school bag(gey slouch zip front bag, river island)and walked out of her room. She ran(well as fast as you can in heels)down stairs for breakfast.

She walked out the door, opened the garage door( not that rich but still lives in a big house) and got into her black lamborghinireventon and drove off to school.

Hinata hyuugas alarm clock woke her up so she switched it off and lay in her bed until she heard he sister hanabi yell get up. Hinata got up, showered and got dressed.

She wore a pink over-seized flowy knit sweater, black pencil skirt , flower pattern scarf tied at the bottom with black high heels. She put on black mascara, peach lipstick, foundation and pink eyeshadow. Her hair was in high ponytail with her fringe out, picked up her school bag(navy stripe mini satchel, river island) and went down stairs

She grabbed a breakfast bar and walked out the door. Hinata opened the garage door (again very rich but not as rich as chloe)and climbed in her silver mclaren F1 and drove to school.

Sakura haruno was writing in her diary when her alarm went of so as soon as it went of she squealed really loudly but shut up as her brother sasori banged on her door and said '' shut the fuck up''.

She showered and got dressed. She wore a black dress with floral print that went up to her thighs with a blazer with rolled up sleeves, and loopy earrings with black flat slip on .she put on black mascara , pink lipgloss, foundation and pech eyeshadow. Sakura grabbed her school bag(brown woven satchel, river island) and went down stairs.

Down stairs she was waiting sasori cause she had to take him to school because last night he got drunk at deidaras(yes inos brother)house and had to walk home. So when sasori was ready they went outside got into sakuras red Ferrari enzo(btw they don't have a garage)and drove towards konoha high.

-Tenten was woken very rudely by her alarm clock and she had always said that her alarm clock was jealous of the relationship she had with her bed so she got up very drunk like(don't worry she's not drunk just very tired)and got showered and got dressed.

She wore a plaid flannel button up shirt un buttoned a white tank top, denim shorts with lots of bangels on with with white sandels on. She put on black mascara ,peach lipstick, foundation and no hair was on the sides(like cher llyods in with your love video). Tenten grabbed her school bag(brown check rucksack, river island)and went down stairs.

She made herself breakfast and had just finished cleaning up when her mum came down stairs and tenten kissed her goodbye and went out side to wait for chloe to pick her up because she was grounded so that means she is not allowed to use her car.

Chloe came and tenten got in and they started talking about their summer and about what they thought high school was going to be like.

Temari(last one promise)got woken up by her brother kankouro playing the trumpet down her ear so she got up whacked him in the head with her pillow kicked him out her room and went to get showered and dressed.

Temari was wearing a leopard-print off shoulder shirt, jeggings , hug boots and a Jesus bracelet .She put on clear lip-gloss, mascara(i no different order but deal with it) foundation and peach eyeshadow. Her hair was down and she had curled it using a curling iron. Temari got her school bag(blue chambray Navajo rucksack)and went down stairs to meet her brothers.

Down stairs her brother gaara and kankouro were waiting for her(awww how sweet). Gaara was wearing a gray t-shirt with grey jogger bottums and addidas trainers while while kankouro was wearing a white t-shirt that said''your face = LOL '' and beige chinos. They went to the garage hot in gaara's Mercedes s-class and went to school.

**Well there you go rthe first chapter of the naruto high seires and i realise that i did not do the disclaimer and the beginning and i probably wont ever d it at the start but here it is anyways**

**I don't own naruto masashi kishimoto owns it but if i did alot of people would be together like naruto and hinata and neji and tenten**

**See you next time **

**-preistess-of-the-moon- 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: first day

Chloe and tenten got out of the car and headed straight to the school gates because that's where the rest of the girls where.

''Hey girls'' Chloe yelled as she and tenten ran up to the girls in a very girlish way.

''hey Chloe, tenten I love your outfit'' ino said very proudly at what tenten was wearing.

Tenten smiled and said '' thanks ino I worked really hard on it'' because she was trying to become more girly.

''Well enough talk about clothes and more talk about boys'' temari said with giddiness in her voice.

So they started talking about boys and if they were going to stalk them like they did in middle school and decided they weren't cause they were more ''grown up''.

All of a sudden hinata who had been very quite had sad ''speaking of boys it looks like sasuke's group is getting tortured by lee'' and they started laughing and watching them.

-With the boys-

So as hinata was saying the boys (mainly sasuke) were getting tortured by lee

'' I rock lee warn you sasuke uchiha to stay away from sakura or you shall feel my wrath'' lee shouted so loud that now everyone was staring and laughing.

But sasuke who was wearing a blue vest top, white skinny jeans, a grey blazer and white pumps had had enough so he just said ''okay lee I will stay away from sakura as best I can'' sounding pissed off while his gang was pissing them self's laughing.

His group consisted of

Gaara

Kankouro

Naruto-wearing red chinos, a red and white stripy top and whit pumps (Louis Tomlinson much)

Shikamaru-wearing a grey hoodie, a black t-shirt, grey jogger bottoms and white trainers

Neji-wearing a grey shirt, a white blazer, blue chinos and white pumps.

Sasuke was glaring at kiba and his dorky mates who also pissing themselves (except shino)

Just then naruto spotted the girls staring at them told the guys and they were staring at each other for 2 minutes cause then the bell went so they went straight to homeroom.

When they got to homeroom there was no teacher to be found only a note on the door saying '' go in and line up in front of the black board'' so they went and lined up but naruto being naruto he picked up the board rubber, put it on tome of the door so when the teacher would walk in it would fall on top of his head (like in the naruto episode when they first met kakashi) and when back to the line.

Five minutes later the teacher walked in (FINALLY) and the board rubber fell on his head and everyone pointed at naruto so he got a detention.

When kakashi had seated them this is the room plan

Kankouro ino naruto hinata chloe gaara Sasuke sakura

Neji tenten temari shikamaru kiba masturi lee shino

Karin sujestu juugo kin sai choji no-one

Then he handed out their time tables and looked at them.

Chloe's time table

Fist period-homeroom-kakashi

Second period-science-jiraiya (kanky+ ino=drama, neji+ tenten=art)

Third period-drama-ebisou (kanky+ ino=science)

Fourth period-break

Fifth period –art-kureni (neji+ tenten= science)

Sixth period-lunch

Seventh period-music-killer bee

Eighth period-sex Ed - oruchimaru (sai=maths)

Ninth period-maths – asuma (sai=sex Ed)

Tenth period- gym- gai

HOME TIME (YAY)!

''Right so now that I have done everything you guys can just casually chat'' kakashi said reading his porn book.

-With kankouro and ino-

''So what's your name I'm kankouro'' kankouro said starting up a conversation with ino.

Ino smiled sweetly and replied ''I'm ino its nice to meet you'' still smiling then getting out her notebook at stated drawing.

Soon after they started playing twenty questions so let's just leave them to it

-With naruto and hinata-

''Hey I'm naruto what's up'' naruto said causally to hinata who had been staring at masturi who was glaring at Chloe.

''Hinata and nothing just chatting to you'' hinata said turning her attention to naruto.

Why don't we play twenty questions and get to know each other'' he suggested. Hinata agreed so let's leave them to it

-With gaara and Chloe-(by the way these are happening at the same time )

Gaara couldn't help but stare at the blonde next to him he thought she was beautiful more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen.

Chloe had had enough of the staring to she plucked up the courage (yes she likes gaara) and said '' hi I'm chloe and you are ''?

Gaara resounded ''I'm gaara it's nice to meet you'' he said smiling but stopped as soon as he noticed masturi glaring at Chloe.

''like wise'' she said casually smiling back

'' you have really pretty eyes you know'' gaara said in a matter of fact tone.

Chloe just blushed and said his hair looked sexy

Let's leave these two love birds alone 3

-With sasuke and sakura-

''Can you sing''? Sasuke said to sakura with interest (they already said who they were)

''yeah you''? Sakura asked back casually while looking him up and down and back up again.

''yeah. Will you sit next to me in science''? He asked only to piss of lee.

''Sure okay'' she said smiling back at him.

Okay weird lets go check on the others.

-With neji and tenten-(not doing temari and shika to troublesome)

''Hey I'm tenten your neji right''? Asked tenten smiling at him

'' Yeah I'm neji how did you know who I was''? Neji asked really suspiciously

'' hinata likes to talk about how great you are and how much she respects you and since you have the same eyes as her I thought you were neji'' she said dully and turned around to talk to ino

''oh'' was all he said

When the bell went chloe and gaara walked to class together and so did the others even tenten and neji.

-Science-

''Right class my name is jiraiya but you can call me sensei .Now our first topic will be about...SEX.'' The pervy sensei said and every one groaned.

''Right now for groaning we will start with a test to see how much you already know on the subject. Can the girl with the pink hair hand out the tests please'' he said not caring about her name.

When the test began chloe just realised she had given her only pencil to hinata so she asked gaara for one and as he was giving her one their hands touched they both blushed and went back to their work but kept glancing at each other. The other girls kept on looking at the boys they were sitting next to as well

The bell went and they headed straight for drama.

-Ino + kankouro in drama-

'' right today we are going to do a love scene so everyone pick a partner'' ebisou sensei told them

As soon as he had said it kankouro had ran straight to ino simply because she is pretty and the only one he knows.

You have 5 minutes to learn the script I give you. Your 5 minutes you time starts now'' he instructed

''Right come on then'' ino said brightly as they started learning it and at the end of the five minutes they knew it off by heart and started to stage it and at the end they were asked to perform it so they did and everyone was almost crying at the end.

-With neji and tenten in art-

''Right class this term we are doing the colour wheel. Can anyone tell me what a colour wheel is''kureni asked

Nobody except neji put up their hand so kureni picked him

''The colour wheel is a circle sectioned into primary, secondary and turshary colours'' neji answered.

'' well done neji. Come here with your planner and I will give you merits (sorry in my school we do merits so)

All lesson kureni sensei explain what colours are primary, secondary and turshary so when the bell went tenten pegged it out of the class

-Drama-(kankouro+ ino have science and did exactly what the others did)

''hello class my name is ebisou sensei and this in drama we will be doing scenes from movies .any questions'' Sensei asked

Only chloe put up her hand so sensei picked her

'' Can we pick what scenes and who we do it with'' Chloe asked because she did not want to be stuck with masturi, kin or Karin.

''yes you may now everyone into pairs I think and choose a scene from any movie'' the sensei ordered

So everyone did as he asked and the pairs are

Gaara and chloe

Sasuke and sakura

Naruto and hinata

Nej and tenten

Shikamaru and temari

Kiba masturi (sensei picked the rest)

Karin and sujestu

Lee and shino

Jugo and kin

Sai and choji

So every started discussing what scene they were going to do from which movie. As soon as everyone had finished the bell went and everyone went to break.

At break the guys went to play football (btw I'm British) and the girls watched. Ino was so funny cause when kankouro's team scored she stood up and cheered but when the opposite team she booed and hissed

When break was over they all went to the toilets cause they were skiving class (hardcore). The girls wrote thing on the toilet doors and mirrors, put lipgloss/lipstick on and just pissed about and the boys did the exact same except put on make-up.

Finally it was lunch and they all went to the canteen and this is what they had

Ino: salad

Kankouro: pasta+ spicy sauce

Sakura: jacket potato +cheese

Sasuke: curry and rice

Chloe: ham sandwich + yogurt + crisps

Gaara: curry and rice

Hinata: salad

Naruto: noodles and bread

Temari: pasta and spicy sauce

Shikamaru: jacket potato + cheese

Tenten: ham sandwich+ yogurt +crisps

Neji: chips and cheese

After they all eaten ino said she had to meet her brother so all the girls said their goodbyes and went to the back of the school where inos brother normally hangs out with his mates. When they got there he was beating u kid names toby.

''Hey deidara what did you want to ask me'' ino asked her brother as he was walking up to them

Deidara smiled and said '' I was just wondering what you wanted for your birthday next week'' then sat down on a bench next to him (imagine they are in an ally at the back of the school.)

Ino thought a little and said ''well a new guitar wouldn't go a miss and why were you beating toby up''? She asked worriedly

''okay a new guitar it is then, and he was annoying me'' he answered casually.

Then the bell went so they hugged and went their separate ways

''so what lesson do we have next''? Chloe asked

Hinata told her best friend ''we have music next'' so they hurried up to music.

-In music-

''in this term in music we will be writing our own songs'' killer bee said in a rap voice. ''everyone has to be on their own and write the songs them self's now go'' he ordered

So everyone set out to write their songs and they all found it very easy

10 minutes to the end of the lesson chloe got up from up her seat and walked up to the teacher and asked him ''sir when is this due for''?

Then he got up and shouted to the whole class ''THIS IS DUE IN 2 WEEKS FROM NOW'' and sat back down then the bell rang and everyone pegged it out the class.

~in sex-ed~

''Now then classsss get into pairssss and dissscusss what you all ready now about ssssex' 'oruchimaru sensei said

Gaara and chloe who were sitting next to each other (again) found it rather disturbing but said that:

You're in bed with some one

Some people find it enjoyable

And it is usually with someone you love

And that's what everyone else said as well

For the rest of that class oruchimaru just explained why people actually have sex and then he put on a video of people having sex so the girls hid their faces in the boy's chests and the boys just stared at the girls.

Outside sex ed Chloe was walking to maths when someone grabbed her by The waist so she turned around to smack who ether did it in the face when she realised it was gaara so she just smiled .

All gaara said was '' what do we have next'' really cheekily 3

Chloe just smiled and said '' maths silly did you forget'' in a playful voice and laughed.

Gaara's reaction was like -_- and said'' come on and skip maths with me '' and held her hand

''Course I will maths is so boring lets go'' chloe said grabbing gaara's hand and running off while the guys were like wtf (what the fuck) and the girls were like awwww.

-With gaara and chloe –

They were running down the music corridor when one of the teachers came out so they ran into the janitors closet chloe tripped when she was inside so she landed on gaara and was about to KISS him but the bell ruined the moment so they got up and went straight to gym.

-gym-

What they wear for gym:

Chloe: black short gym skirt with a grey baggy crop top with addidas trainers

Sakura: pink gym shorts, white tank top with white pumps

Tenten: grey jogger bottoms, black tank top white Nike trainers

Temari: white jogger bottoms , white tank top , black cardigan and Nike pumps

Hinata: red and white stripy crop top , white short gym skirt and white pumps(btw this is what they always wear for gym).

Boys: grey jogger bottoms, black tank tops and white trainers.

When they all walked out the changing rooms they sore gai sensei and lee (the dude who was yelling at sasuke this morning) hugging and yelling each others names and crying (what weirdo's)

''LEE , GAI-SENSEI , LEE , GAI-SENSEI'' they were yelling so everyone else was like ''SHUT UP'' so they shut up

''right class today we will start with a simple warm up. 10 laps around the gym then 15 sit ups then finally 20 push ups of you go

''simple warm up I would love to see a normal warm up and any way I don't do exercise it is a part of being lazy so troublesome'' shikamaru complained then started to jog with temari and he asked her if she wanted to come round his house after school to start practising the movie scene for drama and she said yes (they are flirting how cute 3)

-Gaara + chloe-

''hey chloe'' gaara said running up to her (they are on their second lap) smiling his head of

''hey I had a fun time with today'' she said smiling back

''listen you know how we are mates and everything'' he asked quite nervously

Chloe hesitated before answering but she said '' yeah why you ask'' she questioned

Well I was wondering if I could have your number since we are mates now not like in a way that I fancy you so can i have your number'' he asked wondering how she was going to react.

''oh if my it was my number you were after then you didn't have to sound so nervous. It is 378598(fake just made it up)''chloe said

''Kay so what you doing after school cause if you're not doing anything then do you want to come round my house and start on our scene thingy for drama'' gaara asked her(gaara we all no you fancy her)

''sure and if you want i will help you on your song for music if you want'' she offered and he said kay and they started talking about random things

-sasuke and sakura-( they are doing sit ups now)

'' hey sakura you wanna come round my house to night and hang out and do school stuff'' sasuke asked thinking i wanna ask her out but it is way to soon

''sure sounds fun ill text my brother to walk home'' she said casually

''ill drop you home if you want so your brother can take your car'' he offered trying to be sweet

She smiled sweetly and said '' awww thanks sasuke but only if you don't mind'' and then they went on to their push ups ( they must tired)

-naruto and hinata-

Naruto ran up to hinata who was on her last lap and said '' hey hinata wanna practice our movie scene for drama tonight'' really brightly

Hinata only smiled and said'' yeah sure we can go to my house if you want''

'' kay hey hinata guess what'' naruto asked randomly (well he is naruto what do you expect)

''what naruto'' hinata asked as her eyes danced with amusement

Naruto gave a really big smile and said'' you have really pretty eyes you know oh and ill help you with you sit ups come on'' naruto grabbed her wrist and ran of.

-Kankouro and ino-

'' hey ino want to come to the mall with me after school and mess about and you know pull a few pranks with me'' kankouro said really cheerfully.

Ino laughed a little and said'' corse i will i have never pranked anyone before so i am guessing it is going to be fun'' and then ruffled his hair

They walked back to gai sensei being the second and third people finished(first person being lee of coarse)

-tenten and neji-

''hey tenten listen i am sorry about homeroom and i wanted to no if you weren't busy we could hang out at the park and then you can have dinner at my house'' neji apologised realising that he was a total jerk before

''Listen i already no that your sorry yeah sure we can hang around the park but you don't have to invite me to dinner''. Tenten reassured him but neji insisted then they walked over to gai sensei together

-in the girls changing rooms-

''so what are you girls doing after school cause i am going to the mall with kankouro'' ino sort of showing off what she was doing.

Hinata said also showing off '' well i am going over to narutos house tonight '' and the girls just squealed and chloe was like '' use protection'' and hinata just stuck out her tongue.

''gaara asked me to go back to his house and rehearse out scene thingy for drama'' chloe said casually and all the girls were like wowo.

Tenten not wanting to be left out of the conversation said '' well me and neji are going to the park then apparently i am having dinner with him'' and all the girls gawked at her like when did this happen

Me and sasuke are going back to his house to hang out and do school stuff'' sakura said proper loud so Karin could here (lol)

'' shika and i are going to his house to practice our thing for drama'' temari said blushing a little and when the girls saw they were like omg your blushing awwww.

Chloe (who is now changed) grabbed her stuff and went to see if gaara was ready but kiba was just standing there and he pushed her against the wall and started saying stuff like your bang tidy and i will bang you any day until someone pushed him of her and it turned out to be gaara and he punched kiba in the face , grabbed Chloe's wrist and they walked straight to the car park. The others who were standing there had their mouths opened but hinata was pissing herself at kiba who glared at her which made naruto growl and punch kiba.

Outside chloe and gaara were at Chloe's car and gaara said'' chloe are you okay he didn't hurt you or anything'' he seemed really worried

Chloe who was almost crying just smiled and said '' no im fine what about your fist is that okay'' which make gaara smile

Yeah my fist is fine let me text temari she can take my car and we can go to my house in your car okay ''gaara said taking out his phone ( blackberry curve) and text temari

_Sandboy:fangirl _

_You can take my car cause me and chloe are taking her car kay_

_Fangirl:sandboy_

_Okay gaara just don't hurt her okay or you will have me and the girls to deal with._

Gaara smiled and said '' temari said okay so who is driving'' hinting he wanted to drive

''i am'' chloe said cheekily and got in to the driver's seat so gaara got shotgun they both put their seat belts on and they drove to gaaras house. Little did gaara know his dad was going to be there.

**So there is the second chapter to the naruto high series and here is the disclaimer**

**Hinata: xxpriestess-of-the-moonxx does not own any of the characters cause masashi kishimoto owns them though she does own chloe and the story plot line.**

**Thank you hinata now i don't really know when i am next going to update since my exams are coming up in school and i need to revise and plus my room is super messy so i also need to tidy it**

**I am super stuck for what scenes they are going to do so please review and give some ideas or just pm me and tell me thnx.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter that took ages to make and since nobody reviewed my last chapter no name will be on here.**

**Lol(lots of love)**

**Xxpreistess-of-the-moonxx**


End file.
